


In the Cards

by KazimaKuwabara



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabbles, Drama, Family, Family Bonding, Friendship, General, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Loss, Multi, Speculation, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazimaKuwabara/pseuds/KazimaKuwabara
Summary: "The most powerful sources of information come from within; the Tarot aids in coming in contact with one's Higher Self." ~The Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn





	1. The High Priestess, upright

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I bought the critical role tarot cards for myself and just got them. They are super lovely and I thought it would be fun to draw a card and write a drabble when I feel so inclined. I'll probably use characters from both campaigns, so I'll update tags, characters, and relationships as they come. Hope you enjoy.

The Traveler was an entity of everything. 

They were light and dark; laughter and tears; anger and joy; a still lamb and raging lion; a pauper and a wealthy merchant; a mischevious friend and an aggressive enemy...  they were many things. 

All things, and yet nothing.

So much comes from nothing...

One of the thing's they liked to be was a trickster and a player of games. They loved games. Games led to all sorts of interesting things like war or miracles, salvation or damnation. The very best games the Traveler ever played led them to his beloved clerics and followers. They loved them all. These beings that worshiped them and offered him their small little offerings that the Traveler valued highly.

It was fascinating to see what little whispers could change.

Their most recent beloved thing was a little tiefling called Jester. Like a stolen and well-kept treasure, they had found her locked in a room praying and whispering for something. For anything to come and brighten her small darkened room.

With delight, they gave her the keys to unlock her room, and what a magnificent show she was! She took the offerings she was given and burst down her small little door and strived towards the open world. She stumbled, and skinned her knees, but got up again and again. She wanted to see so much... and the Traveller loved her for it.

She was sent from her home, and with a bit of coaxing and some small trickery on their part, the Traveler had managed to set her path in line with the course of several others. Jester, like they had hoped, went crashing and tripping into these people, and they became a massive tangle of possibilities.

This group of people would become another great moment in the Traveler's existence. 

They just needed to wait and see what would happen next.

 

End


	2. The Hierophant, upright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking counsel or advice, Marriage, Tradition, Religion, Learning, Spiritual guidance, Education
> 
>  
> 
> Caleb was uncomfortable with Nott's staring eyes at the beginning of their relationship.

Caleb was uncomfortable.

She was doing it again.

Ever since he had begun traveling with his... odd companion, the goblin girl had taken to watching him at night. She glanced at him all the time, as he did her, but this was normal. They had only traveled together for a little less than a month now and the pair were still getting to know each other. She was useful with her quick hands and night vision, and she seemed appreciative of his spells and talents. She was especially fascinated by the orbs of lights he could summon. 

All this he could abide, but the constant staring when he cracked open a book at night! This was driving him mad. Every time he opened a book she would stare and stare, an unbreaking heaving pressure piercing into him as she gazed at him with her large luminous eyes.

He could no longer stand it!

"Nott!" Caleb snapped, his voice higher-pitched and jittery, "Can I ask you something?"

He turned in time to see her scamper half-way up a tree they had made camp near. It seemed his cry had surprised her and almost sent her running. Blinking rapidly, but climbing down the tree, Nott muttered, "Well... sure Caleb. A-Anything?"

She was hesitant with her last word, something he sympathized with. Feeling the tension in him uncoil, Caleb reached out and softly assured, "It is nothing too big, at least I don't think so... I just..." Caleb paused. His anxiety about having eyes on him had dimensioned and left a cold lump of shame in his stomach. What did he want to say to Nott? The questions he could ask suddenly felt too harsh, too angry... what could he say?

"Uhhh..." He hesitated, his fingers dancing over a new book he'd pilfered, "Would... Would you like to read? T-The book?"

The goblin's eyes lit up, and she looked at the book with such longing that Caleb felt that cold pit in his stomach warm. He was immediately delighted with her expression. _'So she likes to read? Wonderful! What books? What has she read?'_ Caleb thought his mind a whirl, as an unused smile began to creep on his face.

"I can't," Nott suddenly sighed, eyes dropping to her hands. She sighed, her voice dropping lower, "I don't know... I don't understand the symbols."

Caleb's brow knit in confusion for a moment before something clicked, and he gasped, "You don't know how to read?"

Nott shook her head, looking everywhere but at Caleb.

Caleb felt a fire light in his gut, one that he had not had in a long time, "Well, that can be fixed! Come, Nott! Sit by me! I will show you how."

Nott's head snapped back to Caleb, her mouth opened wide, and her eyes even wider. Crawling quickly to Caleb, she ducked under his book and slipped herself between him and the tome. Wide golden eyes fixed to him she gasped, "You could show me? I could do it?!"

A warm feeling of... something Caleb has almost forgotten surrounded him. He smiled wider, his grin now seeming more natural, and nodded his head. With gentle hands he picked her up and put the girl in his lap, tucking her close. She shifted in his lap, eyes eagerly scanning over the book. Pulling a stick of charcoal from his pocket, Caleb turned the book to its first page-a page that was mostly blank.

Carefully, Caleb began to write out the alphabet and whispered against Nott's hair, "Let's start with what these symbols mean first... The first one here... is 'A.' "

Nott repeated it softly, and Caleb smiled wider.

Yes... traveling with the little Goblin girl was a good decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of Pike and Grog while writing this. ^^ I loved that little moment between them and thought it'd be cute if something similar happened to this pair.


	3. The Magician, upright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determined, Resourceful, Strong powerful man, Dexterity, Skilled

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he purred, drawing out his words in just the right way to get the attention of the scene in front of him.

Three large men, who had surrounded Jester _(who had an armful of pilfered pastries, and two large silver mugs filled with ale)_ turned to look at Mollymauk, clearly startled by the purple tieflings presence, as well as his sultry and intimidating voice. Mollymauk, for his part, smiled at the men, tilting his head to one side. His tail flicked purposefully behind him as he smiled.

"And what makes you think you could stop us from messing with your blue friend here? She stole from our shop! Food, ale, and my frine silver cups!" The smaller of the three large men demanded, his face red with anger.

"Because it would be uncharitable to mess with a little girl such as her! You're three large men, and clearly, she's just a silly, playful, little scoundrel. And scoundrels are good to have don't you know..." Mollymauk casually explained, swinging a companionable arm around the smaller man.

The two larges men were looking to the third for guidance, and the third was clearly confused from Mollymauls friendly arm and skillfully woven, fast-paced words.

"W-What do you mean?" The third man asked trying to keep the confusion from his tone.

"Well, my dear man! How do you know if your business is doing good?" Mollymauk asked, gently guiding himself between the men and Jester, all the while keeping his arm around the third man.

Mollymauk smiled and looked to the other men, signaling with a smile he wanted them to actually answer.

"Uhh... if your business is crowded?" One supplied.

"Bingo! You got it! That is one sure fire way! What's another?" Mollymauk countered all smiles.

"Uhh... if you're making money?" the second suggested, brows knitting together.

"Yes!! And my good sir," Mollymauk looked at the third man that he had a firm grip around, "Do you have both those things? Money and a crowd?"

"Well...yes..." The third answered begrudgingly.

"Then you have a good business!" Mollymauk crowed, flinging both his arms up dramatically, "But what makes a business great is when people covet what you have! When they look at you and think if only my business was that great--if only I could make that much money! If only! If only! IF ONLY!" 

Mollymauk spun, flapping both arms towards the three men who took a step back, startled by his movements, "And then there are **_scoundrels!_ ** And they are proof that your business has been succusful! Scoundrels are the ones who take you pastries and your cups and cheat at cards and cause all sorts of problems! But should you resent them? No! No! They are proof how good you've got it! You should thank this terrible little blue scoundrel for showing you, that _you_ are a person to covet!"

At this point, onlookers had gathered and been watching, all unsure of what they were witnessing. But it seemed the crowd had decided that whatever they were looking at was entertaining. The three men were silent and looking at each other with confusion. and then to Jester, who was beaming.

"My wonderful good man!" Mollymauk howled drawing even more attention. He bowed low, dramatically proclaiming, "I tip my hat to you at how clever, and wonderful your job must be to attract scoundrels to you and your place of business! I'm so envious! As I'm sure everyone is here! You are so wonderful my good sir you should...uh!" Molly rose up to his full height and with a dramatic flare shouted, "I celebrate you and all you represent! Huzzah!" Mollymauk began chanting, his energy catching to the crowd. Soon they were chanting and cheering too, praising the three men that no one knew anything about.

The three men were still confused, but now smiled and _graciously_ accepted the cheers and attention.  

And as they grew more distracted, Mollymauk slipped a couple silver in one of their pockets, tucked his arm around Jester's waist, and promptly hurried off, dragging Jester with him.

"Wow! Molly, you got everyone REAAAALLL excited! Even I was feeling excited! You are very good at your... your fast talking!" Jester praised smiling wide, her cheeks covered in sugar.

"Well... in the circus, you have to work a crowd. And sometimes you have to turn an angry crowd into a happy one..." Mollymauk explained with a cheeky grin, "So I've learned to talk the talk here and there..."

"Wow wee!!" Jester giggled pressing her shoulder affectionately into Mollymauk's.

"Now my dear, the pastries I understand but why did you steal the cups of ale?" Mollymauk asked, casually slipping a doughnut from Jester's grasp and taking a bite.

"Oh these are so pretty and shiny, and the ale tastes reallllly good. So I thought Nott would like them," Jester said, smiling and nodding her head as she spoke.

Mollymauk smiled, "You know, I think you're right there..."

And with pilfered items in tow, the tieflings sauntered back to their waiting part members.

 

 

End

 


	4. XX-Judgement, upright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decision making, Transition, Renewal, Redemption, Awakening, Reincarnation

Caleb sobbed harshly as his friends looked away, their own tears running down their cheeks.

In the absence of sound in the darkened room his tears and soft anguished whispers were painfully loud.

His lips were gently kissing the fingertips of a small hand that had stiffened in the hours since their death.

"Caleb..." Jester's watery voice cut through the tension, "Caleb you have to make your offering. To... To help call her back. You have to do this! You... you have to so that I... I can have strength to call her back."

Fjord gently shushed Jester, whispering her name followed by words of comfort.

Mollymauk dropped next to Caleb's side, staring hard at Caleb's face.

Caleb's eyes were swollen with tears, and his hair was a mess over his face. His mouth was set back in a pained grimace, choked sobs and foreign Zemnian words stuttering past. Mollymauk swallowed hard, and placed a hand flat on Caleb's back.

"She needs you Caleb."

"I...I will fail..." Caleb whispered, voice heavy with his accent and his pain, "I'll fail her as I did in protecting her!"

Beauregard dropped to Caleb's other side, her hair hanging loose and ragged about her face. Her hand came to Caleb's back as well, the tips of her fingertips on Mollymauk's fingers.

She cleared her throat and whispered, "You won't fail. Nott... Nott always listens to you."

Caleb's eyes filled with tears and he looked up at the stone shrine where Nott's body carefully laid. Trinkets of all sorts were scattered around her, along with several flasks, polished and filled with strong alcohol. A few pastries were on her chest, big and bright pink. One was close to her lips, but Nott's face did not stir for the tantalizing treat.

Frumpkin was settled on Nott's lap, his face pressed into her stomach. He had yowled at Nott for several long minutes before pressing his face against her, where he remained still. 

Frumpkin, like everyone else, was waiting for Nott to get up.

"Caleb..."  Beauregard tried again, but her mouth closed as she seemed at a loss for what to say.

Yasha stepped forward from the opposite end Nott's body and pulled out her small book. Flipping it open she scanned the pages until she found what she was looking for. With slow deliberate hands, she pulled out three pressed flowers.

Flowers that Nott had given her a long time ago.

Gently, Yasha put the flowers in Nott's hair, the pressed flowers too fragile to be forced into one of Nott's stiff hands.

Yasha quietly met Caleb's eyes and whispered, "Call her back. She listens to you best... she believes in you the most."

Caleb let out another broken sob and covered his face for a moment. After a shaky breath, he lowered his hands into his coat looking for something. At last, he pulled out a small book, with mussed pages and a fading cover.

It took him a moment to open it, as he did it with one hand. Caleb refused to let go of Nott's hand.

When the book was finally opened to the first page Caleb began to speak, "Nott... you... you and I were not ones to share our pasts. But I know... you were curious. But you respected my privacy and my pain... but I want to... to share it with you. I'll give you all of myself, all of my memories and life. Any secret you could want if you just come back..."

Caleb cleared his throat again and whispered, "Nott... this is my journal. And it starts with a young boy. His name is Caleb Widogast..."

In the stillness, Caleb spoke of a young boy, and his painful journey to adulthood. He spoke of all the bad times, and the good times, and the hard times. He spoke of many things, but Caleb did not voice the word happiness until he got to the entry on the day Caleb met Nott.

Caleb placed the half-opened journal on Nott's chest, leaving it splayed where he had stopped.

Caleb let his head fall into his chest, a wet sob slipping past his lips. 

Jester echoed the sound, and then whispered, "Alright...alright... I can do this now... Traveler... Traveler, please let me do this."

And Ressurection was cast.

 

 


	5. The Hermit, Upright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hermit, Upright: Soul-searching, Introspection, Solitude, Withdrawn from society, Meditation, Self-reflection

Beauregard glanced over at her sleeping group, her friends.

The first she had had in... God. How long had it been?

She twirled a card in her hand. She had been looking through Mollymauk's deck, and randomly drew a card.

The card had an old man holding a lantern, his head bowed in a somber gesture. Beau couldn't tell if he was sleepy, bored, or mourning. The card stirred something up inside her that made her want to yell at their purple tiefling. 

But he wasn't there.

Sleeping in his place was Caduceus Clay, his pink hair splayed out on Nott's waist, and his limbs almost starfished out brushing almost all the members of the group. He wasn't Molly, but... he'd have to do.

"You're not supposed to be here," Beauregard whispered at Caduceus, her eyes narrowed. They were not angry, but then again she doubted anyone would be able to tell. "I mean... maybe you are supposed to be here. But not in the place of Molly. You weren't supposed to replace Molly. You... He should still be here. Pissing me off with these fuckin' cards and making up his stupid bullshit on what it means..."

Beauregard looked outside at the fire, the light obscured by Caleb's strange bubble of magic. A magic that had come almost a week late and could have protected them from the Iron Shepherds. 

"Mollymauk would have liked your tea. Your largeness. Your hair. You don't... seem hard to like. Confusing. But I think it's easier to give you a chance when... I dunno. Maybe I judged Molly too fast. I don't do people. Not ones that... stay." Beauregard brought her leg up and tangled her fingers in her hair. 

Glancing out of the bubble she spotted what looked like a wild dog. He was sniffing the bubble but not able to pass. Caleb had explained to her that only those who he deemed safe could pass, his friends. She liked it, being friends with these people. But it felt like a whole lot of responsibility. And it felt like she had failed with Mollymauk.

"He would really have liked Caduceus' tea," Beau sighed again.

"It would have been nice to have him try it," A deep slow voice said casually.

Beauregard flinched so hard she brought the bridge of her nose into her extended knee.

"Sonofa---- Gahh!! Fucking Geeze!!!" Beau hissed, remembering to keep her voice lowered _(slightly)_ through the pain.

"Oh. Ow. I heard that. I didn't see it... but I could... hear it. I bet that hurt," Cadeuces said, his head still laying on most of Nott's body, as he remained flat on his back.

"Geeze... you heard that??" Beau asked, squinting through tears.

"Yeah.... yeah..." He said, his voice barely lowered.

"Can you... be quieter?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

"...Sorry I wasn't... I wasn't yellin' at you-not really. I just-"

"I understand. You all went through... something very hard. Death is hard. We can only... move forward though."

"...Yeah," Beauregard sighed, wiping her face. She glanced back at the Hermit tarot card and tucked it back in the deck. Maybe one day she would ask someone about it. Maybe she'd learn what all these cards meant.

Glancing back at Cadeuces, who remained still and sprawled out, Beauregard asked, "So... what are you doing laying there if you're awake."

"Nott seems to make an excellent pillow. And she has her claws curled in my hair. I guess, she uh... likes me here, and I don't mind. It's nice," Cadeuces answered in a casual tone.

Beauregard flattened her lips together to keep herself from laughing. When she felt that she was under control again Beauregard wheezed, "Yeah, yeah... yep. She... She does that. She's... um..."

"Motherly?" Cadeuceus suggested.

"I was going to say clingy maybe... but your's is nicer," Beauregard muttered.

"Hmmm," his voice rumbled, "She's rather independent I thought."

"Yeah, I mean... in a fight, sure. But you know. She's... always... going on about Caleb, and tending to him. And now she's starting to kinda do it on everyone and you know- I'm not sure about that! My last mother sucked, I don't need another one."

"Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm," Caduceus' hummed out, his head nodding the slightest bit.

"I can hear you both," Nott's high-pitched voice interrupted.

"We all can," Caleb agreed, voice slightly irritated, "Can you both shut up so we can all go to sleep?"

"Yeah!" Both Fjord and Jester chimed.

"....How much did you hear?" Beauregard asked wearily after a long stretch of time."

"Sometime when I was called clingy _**Beau**_ ," Nott grumbled, dragging Beauregard's name out.

"...Sorry," Beauregard muttered sheepishly, before letting the silence wrap back around them.

As she looked out back at the fire, she felt Mollymauk was laughing at her. Somewhere.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you would please leave me a review I'd love feedback!
> 
> A series of drabbles written when a tarot card is selected at random. Characters, tags, and relationships will update in tags as the stories are written.


End file.
